The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) has selected Westat to be the Recipient Epidemiology and Donor Evaluation Study IV-Pediatric (REDS-IV-P) Data Coordinating Center (DCC), a 7- year project valued at $21 million. Westat will be responsible for overall coordination, communications, data management, and analytical/statistical support for the multiple multicenter research studies and database projects to be conducted in the REDS-IV-P program domestically and internationally. REDS-IV-P is NHLBI?s flagship program designed to improve blood safety and availability, and advance transfusion medicine practice in newborns, children, and adults. The first phase of this project will help ? Create large, linked, longitudinal donor/donation, component, and patient databases ? Develop a multisite, multiproject research portfolio ? Support pilot studies, fast-track research studies, and database projects in the U.S. and Brazil that address transfusion research priorities Westat is committed to providing NHLBI with continued outstanding technical expertise and administrative support in its mission to address critical and shifting priorities in transfusion medicine safety research, noted Patricia Shifflett, Vice President and Practice Director, Public Health and Epidemiology.